


beardy!Steve (or where Darcy dyes Steve's hair)

by The_Marauders_Daughter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Dyeing, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, beardy!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Daughter/pseuds/The_Marauders_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to go undercover. What's a better disguise than facial hair? And Darcy is just the girl to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	beardy!Steve (or where Darcy dyes Steve's hair)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. First time writing smut, let me know what you think!

Darcy pushed Clint off the counter and rolled her eyes when he landed easily on his feet. "No birds on the table." She easily moved around him with her hands full of food and plopped the plates on the kitchen table. "Go on, messenger pigeon. Call everybody to breakfast."

Clint gave her a dirty look and very deliberately took a bite of waffle. Then he flipped her off.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "And just for that, no whipped cream."

"Come on, Darce," he protested, suddenly repentant. "Don't be like that."

Darcy rolled her eyes again and looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, could you please tell everybody breakfast is ready?"

It was something to see, everyone flying in from all over the tower when it was Darcy's turn to make breakfast. Luckily, or unluckily for them, Thor and Jane were off visiting Asgard so Darcy didn't have to make nearly as much food as she normally did. Bruce and Tony came up together in the elevator, while Natasha just suddenly appeared.

Sometimes Darcy thought Natasha was part shadow, or that maybe she was a secret trainer for ninjas everywhere.

She said as much to Natasha, who raised an eyebrow. "Ninjas get seen. I do not."

"Are you kidding me?" Clint asked, fork already in hand. "You get more attention that Stark, most of the time. Kind of a fail in that part of the job description."

In the blink of an eye, Natasha was in Clint's chair, eating his waffle. He, on the other hand, was flat on the floor. "And who was the one to fall off a roof in Brasilia?"

"Very funny," he deadpanned. At that moment, Steve walked into the room and suddenly everyone stopped talking. They just stared.

"Uh..." Tony slowly put down his coffee. "Did someone forget to shave this morning, Rogers?"

"Shut up, Tony," he sighed. Steve sat down in the last chair and accepted a cup from Bruce. "Thanks."

"But seriously, what gives? I don't think I've ever seen you when you weren't clean-shaven. Is that even possible?" He motioned to the dark shadow on Steve's face. "Are you trying out for a lumberjack commercial? You'd totally get the part, with all the plaid shirts you wear. Come to think of it, that Bounty paper towel guy's pretty old..."

Tony was like a dog with a bone and Steve knew there would be no way to get him off his back until he spilled. So Steve decided to cut him off. "It's for a mission."

Clint looked over at Natasha. "We have a new mission?"

She shrugged.

"I got a call from Fury this morning," Steve said by way of explanation. "Hawkeye, Widow and I need to infiltrate a secret testing facility in the Ukraine and apparently, I need to 'change up my image, goddamn it, because this is undercover and I'm too fucking noticeable.'"

Tony's eyebrows nearly flew into his hair. "Rogers, I didn't think I would have ever heard those words leave your mouth." He placed a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "Now I can die in peace."

"Get a hold of yourself, Stark," Darcy said, kicking the leg of his chair and nearly knocking him to the floor. The engineer scowled at her, but it earned a laugh from everyone else, so Darcy counted it as a victory. She turned back to Steve. "Why just you three?"

"It's undercover," Steve said, absently scratching at his stubble and Darcy decided to ignore the effect it immediately had on her lady parts. "We'll be gone for about a month, and that's too long for Stark to be gone from the public eye. Thor's never done undercover, and Bruce..." he trailed off, looking at his friend.

Bruce waved him off and drank his tea. "It's fine."

"And the beard?" Darcy continued.

He shrugged. "Figured this would help."

The next two days went quickly as the assasins and Steve prepared for their mission. Darcy teased Steve about the rug he seemed content to let grown on his face, but whenever he wasn't looking she sneaked peeks from below her eyelashes. It was easy when they were sitting alone together doing nothing, like right now watching TV.

Darcy surreptitiously pulled her eyes away from Boo Boo (yes, they were watching Yogi Bear. It was Saturday morning!) and let them wander over Steve instead. There was definitely something about a beardy Steve that made Darcy twitterpated and it was hard to remain stoic about his no-shaving policy.

"Does it really look that bad?"

_Whoops._ Darcy shook herself for letting Steve catch her staring and thought fast. "Why is your beard a different color than your hair?"

That was actually something she wanted to know. Even though the hair on Steve's head was blonde, shiny with a few dark strands running through, the hair on his chin was a matte black-brown color.

Steve looked surprised. "I... actually have never thought of that." He sat pensive for a moment, looking blankly at Yogi failing yet again to steal a picnic basket. "I guess..." He huffed and scratched at his beard. "I guess it's because of my da. He had black hair and my ma had blonde; figures I'd have different colors of hair."

She looked at him, his fingertips disappearing rhythmically into the shallow scruff. "Is it itchy?"

Steve glanced at her with a 'no-shit, Sherlock' look. She raised her hands defensively. "Alright, alright, stupid question."

"I'm getting used to it," he said. "It's just going to take a while."

There was a moment of quiet before Darcy's filter let another of her thoughts escape. "You look the same."

He paused his hand. "What do you mean?'

"Well, you look the same." She used it as an excuse to slowly look him over. Top to bottom. And one more time, to be sure. "You still look like Steve."

Steve sighed. "I guess there's more to this undercover thing than growing a beard, huh?"

"Especially when it doesn't match the color on your head." The idea made her pause and she closed her mouth.

"Darcy?" Steve turned and saw the look on her face. "No, Darcy." He pushed himself to the far end of the couch, as far away from her as he could get without actually getting up. "No, no, no! Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"But think about it, Steve!" She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. And then she did it again, because Darcy wasn't the type of girl to waste an opportunity, no matter what her high school counselor had said. The soft tufts wound slowly through her fingers. "That would be a better disguise."

Steve gazed up at Darcy and it took a second for the words to register. His eyes grew wide. "Darcy..."

"Oh my god," she laughed. "Steven Grant Rogers, are you really that vain?"

"I'm not vain at all," he said. "I just remember what happened when you tried going blonde last year."

"Will you guys never let that go?" She slapped his arm and sat back on her heels. "It was on sale and I read the instructions. It's not my fault I bought faulty hair dye!"

Steve snorted. "You walked around with green hair for a week."

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him, "And now I know what not to do with you." Without warning, she pounced and landed in his lap, careful not to land on his family jewels. "Come on, Steve." She wound a hand up and laced her fingers into his hair; the other hand braced itself against his chest. "I promise to be gentle."

Very, very slowly, Steve swallowed and Darcy suddenly realized their position. She was straddling Steve, her face inches from his own. She was close enough to feel the heat coming off his body, even with the thermostat at 75. Her words suddenly came back to her and she fought back a blush. _I promise to be gentle._

"Darcy..."

Steve's voice was deep and hoarse and Darcy pulled herself back. She disentangled her fingers before he could say anything more, because if Steve said her name like that one more time there was no way she could stop herself from jumping his bones. Darcy smirked instead and poked his nose. "What do you say, soldier?"

Steve took a long, calculating look at her and Darcy had to stop shivers from running up her spine at his gaze. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

 

An hour later found Steve seated in the middle of the kitchen of Darcy's apartments. There was no way in hell Steve was going to let Tony walk in on his dye job, so they took refuge two floors down from the tower's common room. He tugged nervously at the bed-sheet around his neck. "Are you sure about this, Darce?"

Darcy had already read the directions out loud to him. Twice. "I swear to you, Rogers," she growled, "if you ask me that again I am going to hide an egg in your room and let it rot, and you'll have to move out and live in a box because you'll never find it."

Steve sat still for a moment. "You would hide it in the mattress box, wouldn't you?"

"God damn it." She glared at Steve, but it had no heat and only made him laugh. "Laugh away, honey," she said, shaking the bottle of hair-dye in her gloved hands. "Two minutes and you won't be laughing so easily." She approached him with the bottle, but he deftly caught her hand in his.

"You know I'm just teasing, right?" He looked up at her with wide eyes, and he must have wrecked havoc growing up with those blue-green orbs. "I trust you, Darcy. You're my best friend."

Darcy felt her breath catch in her throat and she forced herself to remain cool. "I know, Steve," she said sincerely. "You're my best friend, too." She looked down at the bottle in her hand. "I'm glad you trust me to do this, because I really don't want you to get caught."

Steve smiled and let go of her hand. She gently squeezed the dye into his hair and got to work.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know, Steve," she teased. "I really do think we should be taking some pictures. I'm not sure which looks better, Captain America's hair slicked back with dye, or wearing a shower cap."

Steve glared at her. "First of all, I'm out of uniform so that is Captain Rogers to you."

Darcy jumped off the kitchen counter and saluted. "Sir, yes, sir."

Steve fixed her with a mock-scowl. "And second, if you take any pictures I will steal your iPod and give it to Stark."

Darcy gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" Tony was always begging Darcy to let him fix her iPod, which was Stark-speak for 'destroy by fire to replace with a Stark-pod.'

"Then don't take any pictures."

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him. She knew he would never actually follow through with it, but it was still a nasty threat. "It's not my fault the only design at the store was of cupcakes."

"Who puts cupcakes on a shower cap?"

Darcy shrugged. "I don't know." The truth was, Steve looked good regardless of the neon pink cakes floating around his face and she told him as much. "You still look cute, though." Understatement of the millennium. And with that, her phone's timer went off, indicating that Steve was ready to rinse the paint from his head. "To the showers!"

Darcy didn't actually follow him to the shower. Well, she started to but Steve shrewdly locked the door behind him. "Asshole!" she shouted through the door.

He laughed through the door. "Go away, Darcy!"

So she lay down on the couch and leafed through a magazine until a small cough caught her attention. She looked up.

"So, what do you think?"

Darcy's jaw hit the floor. She knew Steve; she knew Steve was hot; she knew he was fucking sexy as fuck. But there was no way she could've prepared for the sight of this Steve Rogers looking over in her direction. And what a sight it was.

Steve was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over the dark shirt stretched over his chest. The scruff on his face had softened in the shower, framing his jawline in such a way Darcy longed to follow it with her mouth. Fingers moved through the dark, damp mess on his head, and the sheepish smile on his face surpassed every dirty, sexy grin Darcy had ever seen. 

"Uh..." Darcy really needed to find better vocabulary for when she was speechless, which was admittedly rare.  "You... you, um..."

Steve walked over and sat next to her. "Think I can escape notice this way?"

Darcy tried very hard to swallow, but her dry mouth refused to comply. Her sweaty palms had the opposite problem, and she quickly sat up and rubbed them discretely on her thighs. "I don't think so."

"No?" He ran a hand through his hair again and Darcy had to bit her lip to swallow a moan. She'd done that not a half hour ago; she'd rubbed her fingers through his hair, massaging the dye into his scalp, and standing close enough to smell the soap from his morning shower. She'd tangled her hands in the messy locks and fantasized just a minute of an entirely different scenario where she'd be doing the same thing. 

Only she and Steve were naked, and he was down on his knees between her legs. 

And now Steve was back in front of her and she felt the tingles down her back dive straight to her cooch. For some reason Maroon 5's 'One More Night" played in her head. Steve definitely made a better image than Adam Levine, 'sexiest man alive' be dammed. 

But Steve was her friend, her best friend even beyond Jane, and there was no way she was going to screw that up. She loved him, yeah, but she wasn't going to mess with their relationship. Not with sex. Even if it would probably be amazing sex. 

_I stopped using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body like a tattoo..._

_**Fuck**_ one more night; Darcy wanted him in her bed every fucking night and fucking her in her morning, too. 

_No!_  Steve was her friend. Steve was off limits. Steve was looking at her like she'd lost her mind. 

Darcy quickly snapped back to attention and caught the tail end of his question. "...thinking if that doesn't work, I can shave my head."

"What?!" 

Steve frowned. "If they can recognize me, I'll cut my hair. Darcy, are you ok?" He reached out and cupped her cheek. "You're flushed."

And friendship be damned, Darcy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her lips. Her mouth pressed hard against his and she shut her eyes. Maybe if she didn't look, he wouldn't pull away. 

Except, he didn't pull away. In fact, Steve grabbed her around the waist and yanked her flush against his chest. He worked her stunned mouth open with his own, and damn, he could kiss. 

He pulled a moan from her and Darcy decided to stop letting him do all the work. She shoved her hands into his hair and tugged hard. He responded by nipping at her lip and pressing her into the couch. Darcy wasn't having any of it, and she flipped them over so she was straddling him again. 

Mentally thanking whoever bought a couch big enough for Steve for fit, she bent down and returned the favor by pressing her chest against his. He groaned into her mouth and tightened his own hands in her hair. One of her hands moved down and passed lightly over the growing stiffness under her. Steve pulled back and hissed.

"Darcy..."

Her name brought her back to reality and she quickly sat up straight. "Oh my god." She covered her face with her hands. "Steve, I am so, so sorry. I swear, I didn't—"

She was cut off by Steve sitting up below her and kissing her. Her eyes flew open and without thinking she pulled back. "Steve!"

He sighed and settled himself he was seated properly on the couch, feet flat on the floor.  His hands refused to move from her hips, though, and she was left straddling him like she had been earlier. "Darcy."

She waited him to say more, but he didn't. "Steve!" She slapped his chest. "What the hell?"

"You're the one that kissed me," he laughed. 

Darcy's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and she tried to sort through the feelings racing through her head. "I did," she finally said. 

"Why?" 

She met his eyes square on. "Because I wanted to." 

"I kissed you back," he said. 

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Darcy looked at the teasing grin working its way up the corners of Steve mouth and she found herself mirroring him.

"I like you."

He smiled wider. "I like you too."

She found sharp worry of messing up their friendship ebb away.  "So what are you going to do about it, soldier?"

"Well," he said, trailing his hands slowly up her sides until they rested just under her breasts. His wam hands made her shiver. "I would like to continue what you started."

She let a smile creep over her face as they fell into their typical easy banter. "Why, Captain Rogers! Do you think I'm easy, letting myself fall into bed with you?"

"You're a hussy," he deadpanned. "Besides, we're on the couch."

She gasped dramatically. "Well, I never!"

Steve smoothly tugged her closer. "And if you were my girl?"

Darcy inhaled sharply. "Steve..."

"I'm serious, Darce." All teasing left his voice and he looked up at her. "I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you for a long time." He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She barely managed a nod before she was back against his mouth and they were tangled up in each other again. Her lips smiled against his, but they quickly morphed into an O-shape as their hips ground together. 

Darcy, unlike most of the team, knew that Steve wasn't a virgin. He never said anything, preferring to withstand Tony's joked about blue balls and 90 years of abstinence than arm him with the truth. That didn't mean that he was promiscuous, though, and Darcy found herself gasping against his mouth. "Are you sure?"

Steve groaned and moved down to her neck. "Darcy, I've wanted to do this the moment I met you." And before she could respond, he thrust up against her. 

Darcy threw her head back and a long moan worked its way free as Steve followed the curve of her neck down to her chest. He nuzzled into the tops of her breasts peeking out of her shirt and the soft burn of his beard made her cry out. 

Steve pulled away and looked up at her. "I like that sound." Her moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed. "Make it again."

Who knew Steve had game? But Darcy was no slouch in the bedroom department and she smiled. She pushed Steve away and he leaned against the backrest. "Darcy?"

She answered by reaching down and tugging his shirt off. Her hands leisurely worked over the muscled of his chest, over his shoulders, down his abs. They jerked at her touch, and Steve was barely breathing. "Darcy..."

She pressed kiss after kiss to the same places she'd touched, and in moment Steve was groaning beneath her. He gripped her hips tighter and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes. "Darcy, please."

Darcy pressed one last kiss over his heart and pulled back. Her hands moved to the bottom of her own shirt, but before she could yank it off, Steve's hands covered her own. "Please, let me."

He took his time, slowly lifting her shirt and kissing every inch of skin as it appeared before him. Darcy had no idea Steve was so knowledgeable, and she wondered where in the fucking hell he'd learned this in the forties, but her mind rapidly went blank. Steve teasingly licked and blew cool streams over her breasts, ignoring the tips as they grew hard and pink. 

"Steve!"

"Turnaround is fair play," he murmured against her skin, before finally reaching down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Darcy wasn't overly vocal, but she almost screamed at the feel of Steve working his tongue over the stiff nub.

At the thought 'stiff', Darcy reached one hand up and the other down. The top one tangled into Steve's hair and pulled him harder against her chest. The other snuck over his waistband and down his boxers and squeezed.

"Darcy!" And in a mess of limbs she moved Steve so he was on his back on the couch. Darcy was at his knees and tugged his belt free. She unzipped his pants, yanked down his shorts and stopped dead. 

"Steve..."

He was incapable of giving a coherent answer, so she just stared at the specimen of manhood in front of her. He wasn't ridiculously huge, but it was thick and throbbing and Darcy doubted that even with her blowjob skills she could fit even half of him in her mouth. 

So she decided to shug and give it the old college try. She reached out and deftly grasped Steve's dick in her hands, and he nearly bent backwards off the couch. "Darcy!"

"Behave," she muttered before working her hands up and down the length, squeezing near the tip and tightening her grip at the base. She rubbed her finger over the head and Steve clenched his hands over the couch. She could hear the wood strain under the pressure in his hands and the thought filled her with an absurd amount of pride. She was making Steve fall apart, making him lose control and with that she sucked him neatly into her mouth. 

Darcy was glad he wasn't fisting his hands in her hair. The wood's crack was barely heard over Steve's wordless cry. She pushed the thought away and returned to the task at hand. She decided to keep only his head in her mouth, and she let her tongue work over the dips and folds while her hands gently teased his balls. Darcy moved up and down, sucking him harded and harder as Steve struggled to keep his hips from jamming upward. 

She let one finger dance up and press into the area between his ass and his cock. "Darcy—" and that was an much warning as she got before Steve came apart and shot right into her mouth. Darcy was great at swallowing a guy down, but she had no practice with a super soldier and had to pull away before she choked. She wiped the trail of cum from her mouth and watched as Steve rode out his orgasm. 

After an impossible amount of jizz, Steve laid in a boneless heap and Darcy was wiping away the mess from her chest. The perineum was always a fun spot for guys. 

"I take it you liked that?" 

With a shaking arm, Steve pulled her over and kissed her. He didn't seem to care about the taste of himself on her tongue, so Darcy kissed him back eagerly. 

"So you did like it," she smiled after they pulled apart. "I expect something as mind blowing next time." She looked over at his limp organ. "So how long is a super soldier's recovery time?"

As if hearing her question, Steve's penis began to harded. Before her eyes, it quickly returned to its upright glory.

"Not long at all." And Steve flipped them over so Darcy was spread open under him. He reached down and slid a finger over her lower lips. Darcy moaned as he slipped the very tip of his finger in. "Fuck, Darcy. You're soaked."

"Are you kidding me?" she panted. She reached down and grabbed his hand and pressed it to her pussy. "Get back there."

Steve let out a low, dark chuckle and Darcy found herself recanting her previous statement; this was definitely the sexiest look she'd ever seen in her life. And then Steve pushed a single finger into her cunt and stretched her out and Darcy threw her head back. Sound refused to come out, but she was panting, chest heaving as Steve pushed in deeper, that same finger, and then one more, and another. He slowly, deliciously scissored her open and she clawed at his back, at his shoulders, anywhere she could reach. 

And then Steve lowered himself and licked a strip up her slit. 

Darcy inhaled a single breath and clenched her hands in his hair. Her legs were trembling and her hips were grinding upward. She was close, so fucking close, but it wasn't enough. "Please," she begged. "Please, Steve, please!"

"What of you want, doll?" he whispered, opening her legs even wider and pressing her knees into the cushions. Fucking amazing couch. 

Darcy raised herself to her elbows, breasts bouncing and face red and hair wild. "Eat me out, damn it!"

"As you wish." And Steve bent down and sucked her lips into his mouth. She panted and moaned as he worked his tongue in between her folds, licking up and down her walls. He added a finger, crooking upward and searching for that one spot. And then he pressed himself close and his beard, his deliciously coarse beard scraped against her clit and Darcy bucked against his face as her orgasm ripped through her. She bend back and screamed as she felt wave after wave of pleasure race through her. Steve was definitely not a passive player, though, and he sucked on her clit and he found her G-spot and his other hand reached up to tug on her nipples and Darcy found herself learning firsthand that women can have multiple, consecutive, nonstopping orgasms. 

Finally, she crumpled, exhausted, and tried to catch her breath. Steve drew his fingers out of her with a soft pop and kissed his way up her body. 

"I take it you liked that?"

"You are... a... fucking... _ass!_ " She was too weak to do more than lay there as he kissed her deeply. He settled into the couch next to her and wound at arm around her back. 

"Do you want to sleep?" And the answer of _yes_  was at the tip of her tongue before she felt Steve's cock, still rock hard, press against her leg. Somehow, some way she found her arousal return with a snap and with a single move she lifted herself and slammed onto his shaft. 

She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, because it felt like he just barely fit, but Steve was filling her out in every single direction. She had never been so full before and she wondered if he would even be able to move. 

"Darcy!" Steve's hands clamped over her hips and held her steady. "Holy _fuck,_ Darcy, you feel so good!"

And soreness forgotten, she started moving. With every turn of her hips, every grind of her pelvis against his, more words flowed from Steve's mouth. 

"God damn it, Darce, you feel so good! You're so hot and wet and fucking tight!" He reached out and squeezed her breasts. "You're so beautiful, Darcy. So beautiful, my Darcy. That's it! Please, Darcy, harder!" He pinched her nipples and thrust harder. "So fucking gorgeous, tits and ass and—" he yelled out as Darcy tightened around him.

Who know Steve Rogers had such a dirty mouth?

And she tightened around him until Steve reached his breaking point. He flipped them over and threw Darcy's legs over his shoulders and he went to town. Without mercy, he pounded against her pussy, hips jackhammering against her own. He went deeper and deeper until it felt like he was going to split her in half. But she clung tighter and fisted her hands in his dark hair and his beard scraped her chest and her neck until it was raw and on fire. His hands ran all over her body, hair, tits, cunt, legs, waist...

And Darcy was just as wild, raking her nails into his back and clawing at his chest, his abs, sucking and biting his neck. Together, they slammed into each other as they grew closer and closer to their release. 

Steve reached down and rubbed furiously against her clit. "Oh my god!" And he pinched the swollen nub between his fingers and with one last _scream_ Darcy fell apart against him. The orgasm that claimed her quickly conquered him. And he grabbed her ass and squeezed as he slammed into her one last time. She clamped down on him and she could feel him explode into her. "Fuck!" She was still screaming and he joined her as she milked him dry. 

Finally, his hammering stilled and they lay in a panting, sweating, sated mound on the couch. 

"Oh. My. God." Darcy still didn't have her breath back, and the chaste kiss she gave Steve had her panting again. "Oh my fucking god. That was amazing."

Steve didn't bother to try speech. He just maneuvered them until she was resting on his chest and it was easier for her to breathe. 

Darcy was incapable of silence, though. "Who knew you were so dirty?"

"And you?" Steve finally managed to form a lucid statement. 

"Just be glad I like it rough," she panted. 

"Tell me about it," he said with a smile. "I think those scratches will still be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Darcy turned her head and looked him in the eye. "I won't be able to walk straight for a week!"

"Good," he muttered. "Then everyone will know you're mine."

"Yours, huh?"

"Yeah," he teased. "Mine."

"Possessive Steve," she laughed breathily. "I think he's right up there with beardy Steve."

He hugged her tighter and their conversation died as they drifted into well-earned sleep together. 

It took the team a while to piece together the change in their relationship. Most of them figured it out when Natasha. Clint and Steve returned from their mission and their resident lab assistant jumped the shorn captain (yes, Steve had to shave his head after all). 

The team decided to give the couple some space, especially when they decided to ignore their audience and began to engage in "welcome home/you're alive/i missed you" sex right in the common room. 

It was for the best. 

They wouldn't want to know what happened on the kitchen table. 

Although, they did have a pretty good idea, since the common room was one of the very few places in the tower that was not soundproofed. 

The next time Tony saw Steve, he simply walked over and shook his hand. "Bravo." And he left it at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> All I've learned about sex, I've learned from fan-fiction; seriously, I'm 20-year-old a virgin (sad, I know). Let me know if it was realistic, what I should change, tips, etc., because I kinda wanna write more of these.


End file.
